1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in shields or covers for parenteral needles and more specifically to one characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement providing ease of assembly to a needle and which is of relatively simplified construction so that it is easy and economical to manufacture.
2. Prior Art
Needle shields are not new per se. For example, DeLorenzo U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,483 shows a plastic shield having a mass of resilient material mounted in the tip end of the shield. Burke U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,588 shows a needle guard which is mounted in such a manner to provide a clearance between the tip of the needle and the top of the guard. Millet U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,530 shows a similar assembly. Garver, Sr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,682 also shows a plastic/rubber needle shield.
The process or method for assembling the resilient inserts in the needle shield housing shown in the prior art is time-consuming and difficult and does not lend itself readily to high-speed automated assembly equipment and techniques. Further, in these shield assemblies, the resilient insert is not locked axially against displacement in both directions as in accordance with the present invention. Locking the insert in a fixed position is important for proper penetration and seating of the needle tip.
Other patents of interest include the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ MacGregor 1,331,271 Feb. 17, 1920 Jaros 1,589,969 June 22, 1926 Saffir 2,512,568 June 20, 1950 Saffir 2,512,569 June 20, 1950 Hamilton 2,933,087 April 19, 1960 Jacob 3,186,408 June 1, 1965 Bradley et al 3,390,678 July 2, 1968 Kitaj 3,430,627 March 4, 1969 ______________________________________